Club Penguin Fan Universe:Court House/USA Only
Agentgenius's View Is restricting people from making articles set in Club Penguin really necessary? I hear that it is because it is too hard to make other articles, that non-USA articles are all low-quality, but lets have a look at a few things; *Too hard? Come on. That's just lazy. *All poor quality? Just because people don't make impessive articles on a subject, that's no reason to outlaw it. *Making non-USA articles does not violate any other part of the COC. *It restricts users even further. To build a sucessful wiki community, trust is very important. If users feel that they cannot write what they like, the question "Why am I at a Fanon Wiki if I can't write about the subject" comes into mind. *I joined to write articles about Club Penguin. This is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. And that's why users come here. *This Wiki's motto is 'Write anything fictional about Club Penguin'. Anything. Think about it. *This Wiki has too many rules. I'm not the first person to say that. Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:That's Death! already outlaws most escatological references. If we go on like this, we're going to end up unable to make a single Non-PC subject! I'm not saying that the USA is bad, but if I can't write about anything else, I'll just start another CPFW and use that. -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Poll Should users be allowed to make articles on any subject? Yes No Comments Why does this speech sound vaguely familiar... But in all seriousness, I agree with Agentgenius. The USA is an excellent article, but its a bit overrated. We need to make room for more upcoming articles on Fanon, not just limiting it to one article. Regarding LQA articles, those are only given to articles with barely any detail on the particular subject. Main causes for LQA's are articles with about 5-10 sentances in them. (Talk to me!) 16:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I understand the point in this. It is talking about how we make less articles related to Club Penguin and more that relate almost too much to the USA. And I agree. We need to focus and the main point here. Club Penguin. Lets try and make more articles about penguins that live in Club Penguin, Or puffles, Or fish, Or Any other creature. --'Metalmanager 18:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ---- In regardence to the rules, I won't let you tear a wiki apart, so I would advise you to silence yourself about them. They are working fine as they are. Now, what exactly do you mean by "Non-USA"? Are you referencing to [[Human|human apperences? Stories? Characters in CP? This does not make any sense. Other than whining about having too many rules, I don't understand the point of this case. You have the ''right to make characters who live in CP itself. Explorer and Fred all hail from CP. You have the right to add new rooms to CP itself. Just say it was an expansion, a new construction, or something like that. Antarctica is the entire continent, CP is a city of said continent. Like any city, the actual Club Penguin is open and will grow and expand. The developers add new items all the time. Of course you can put new buildings in CP itself! That's you right! It gives more things for everyone to use in their writings. Of course characters can live in CP! It's not a member's only club! Indeed, you can expand the CP region itself. If this is what you mean, go ahead. There is no law I know of that restricts articles to be written, other than keeping them G rated. Is this the Law that frustrates you? "Furthermore, no articles can be made about any afterlife area, mentioned or not. We don't have "Heaven" (or the other place) articles here, and not everyone believes in it at all." I don't understand why this is causing a fuss. Who said you had to write an article about the USA? Dorkugal is not USA-based. Nor is the Geek Empire, Khanzem, and Darktan, as well as his army. In fact, the Sapie Borthers and PASA cover humanity interactions and are as such outside the Fanon's realm in the first place. Characters that live in CP (Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper), adventures in CP, ect. can and should be expanded. That was legal from the beginning. This is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, after all. Go ahead and write! No one was stopping you! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I completely agree with you, Agentgenius. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 20:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree with both sides. TurtleShroon, you put it wonderfully. The USA itself was entirely based on CP anyway. Also, about the "expanding-CP" thing... we can actually do that literally. Remember how CP is the second-largest city only because of its high server amount? Each of its servers is a semi-exact copy of the island, just with different penguins and (sometimes) buildings in it. Therefore, even if the entire island has an area of only 1 sq mile, if CP has, say, 100 servers, it will cybernetically have 100 sq miles total. Since new servers can easily be installed, CP could, theoretically, be infinitely expanded. That allows for who-knows-how-many new rooms and characters, too. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S. There is one teeny-weeny mistake in your "speech", TS. Explorer and Fred hail from Penguville, but live in CP. At least, that depends on what "hail from" means.) ---- Triskelle, PogoPunk, Explorer, Metalmanager, and for the first time in ages, AgentGenius, I could not agree with you more. CP can easily take on expansions and it should. Seeing we have reached an agreement (and since I understand the problem at hand), I shall write the verdict. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Verdict I, Judge Xaviuh, on behalf of tha Club Pengwun Fanun Wiki, hereby declure this case Resolved and dun. Da court rules in favuh of AgentGenius. Congratulashuns! From tha moment on, on tha behalf of tha South Pole Grand Krytocric Council, ya may expand Club Pengwun to its maximum ocucupuncy. I shall tell G immeduntly to open tha servers ta future expansun! Get ta writin'! ---- This case is resolved. Category:Court House